An electric grid may include various electric grid devices, which may be intelligent, interconnected equipment that deliver, monitor, measure, and/or control the flow of electricity in a power delivery system. The electric grid may also include a telecommunications infrastructure for transporting and delivering information regarding the electric grid, as well as analytics, architecture, and data-management tools for managing/optimizing the electric grid. Moreover, a wide variety of electric grid customer-owned assets, which may consume, store, or produce electricity, may be connected to the electric grid.
As an electric grid, and various interconnected customer-owned devices and electric grid devices in the electric grid, become more complex, it may be more difficult to meet electric utility customers' demands regarding response times, costs, safety, and reliability. For example, an electric grid may reach diverse geographies, customers, and vendor technologies. Accordingly, processing data and managing electric grid devices may be costly and time-consuming.